Don't you want me
by GrantsNolan
Summary: Kurts just wants to practise his cheer routines but a really persistent boy keeps distracting him. bp!Kurt
1. Chapter 1

Kurt heard banging music coming from downstairs and sighed. Burt and Carole were out of town for the weekend and Finn had invited friends round to drink, play video games and now obviously play really really loud music. He put on a pair of panties and a short robe, running down stairs. "Finn! cut it out I can even concentrate on my cheer routine." He looked around the room, eyes falling on a very gorgeous tall guy with piercing green eyes.

Sebastian looks at the boy who just walked into the room. "Hey there, nice outfit.", he said and raised an eyebrow.

Kurt pulled his robe up, blushing a tiny bit. "I...Finn turn it down."

"You're a cheerleader?", Sebastian aksed in a low voice.

Kurt looked at him and nodded, "Yeah...not the point though."

"You could give me a little private show if you want to.", Sebastian said and wiggled his eyebrows.

Kurt scoffed, "I don't have time for Finn's asshole friends."

Sebastian laughed quietly. "Oh come on, I'm not an asshole. You don't even know me."

"Yeah well you're crude so I suppose that's the first step, huh?" He glared, crossing his arms.

Sebastian stepped closer. "Why are you to uptight?"

"Because I've been up since five."

"I can tuck you into your bed if you want to.", Sebastian suggests.

"Oh really?" He laughed.

"Yeah sure. And I'll spoon you if you want to."

"What I need, whatever your name is, is a massage."

"My name is Sebastian.", he says. "And I volunteer to give you one. I'm amazing with my hands."

"Well /Sebastian/ I'm going upstairs and if you guys don't turn this fucking music down, I'm calling dad, /Finn/"

Sebastian smirks at the boy. "So am I allowed to follow you?"

Kurt looked at the guys all too drunk, "Well, it depends if you're not drunk enough."

"I only had one beer, babe."

"Kurt, it's Kurt."

"So Kurt.", Sebastian purrs. "Show me the way to your room."

Kurt sighed, "Sing your alphabet."

"What?", Sebastian asked confused.

"Prove you aren't drunk."

"You want me to sing the alphabet?", Sebastian laughed.

"Problem?" Kurt smirked, watching as Sebastian stepped closer with each letter.

Sebastian sings the alphabet flawless. At the Z he wraps his arms around Kurts waist. "Happy?"

Kurt pushed away, "Yeah, arms off."

Sebastian laughed louder at this and let his arm fall. "So. Bedroom?"

Kurt nodded, walking up the stairs into his bedroom.

Sebastian walked behind Kurt, looking at the boys ass, he just wanted to tap that. They entered Kurts room and Sebastian just looked at Kurt. "So.. hands on now?"

Kurt laughed, "I want my massage,"

Sebastian smirked. "Sure thing babe. Lay down."

Kurt laughed, "Robe off or?"

"Always.", Sebastian walked over and slipped the robe off Kurts shoulders.

Kurt blushed, "I can manage."

"Yeah, just strip and lay down. I just want to touch you."

"Massage Sebastian." He laughed, "You're /so/ cheeky." He pulled his short robe off, leaving him in a little pait of panties. He laid on his stomach, throwing the robe over his ass.

Sebastian looked at Kurt and licked his lips. Then he straddled Kurt and sat down on the boys ass. He put his hands on the boys back and began to rub.

"Oil." He mumbled into his pillow.

"Do you have any?", Sebastian asked.

Kurt nodded, "Duh, draw beside me."

Sebastian grabbed into the draw and grabbed a bottle. It was lube. Sebastian shrugged and decided to use it, They'll need it anyway. He poured the lube onto his fingers and began to caress Kurts back again.

Kurt frowned, "Sebastian!"

"What?", Sebastian asked sheepishly.

"That's lube you idiot! get up!"

"It does the same.", Sebastian made no move.

Kurt turned over, "Get me a fucking wet cloth."

Sebastian sighed, stood up and walked into Kurts bathroom. Grabbed a cloth and went back. "Here."

"I can't reach my back, just wash my back and then dry it...then go."

Sebastian cleaned Kurts back. "What do you mean? Go on?"

"You obviously can't use proper oil."

"Oh come on, Kurt. It was just lube. Its not that bad."

"I don't want lube on my back can you just...use real oil."

"Sure. If you allow me to go on?"

"I really want a massage." He sighed.

"Then lay down and let me do my thing.", Sebastian said and pushed Kurt down on the bed.

Kurt laid back down, closing his eyes.

Sebastian sat down on Kurts ass again and searched in the drawe for the right bottle. The oil was warmer than the lube and he put his hands back on on Kurt shoulders.

Kurt moaned, "It feels so good already."

"I know babe, my hands are magical.", Sebastian purred.

Kurt scoffed, "Stop bigging yourself up."

"I'm not bigging myself up. Your moaning does it for me.", Sebastian said. He thought for a moment and pulled his own shirt over his head before he returned to Kurts back.

Kurt smirked, "Oh please..."

Sebastian leaned down, his naked chest was now pressed to Kurts back.

Kurt gasped, "Woah Seb..."

"What?", Sebastian whispered in Kurts ear.

"You took your t-shirt off..."

"Yeah is there a problem?", Sebastian said.

Kurt laughed, "Uh...I don't know."

"Come on, babe, I know that you want it.", he kissed a kiss to Kurts neck.

Kurt sighed, "Stop."

"I don't want to stop.", he said and sucked on Kurts neck.

"Get off..."

"Come on babe. Relax, I'll make you feel good."

"No. Stop it..."

Sebastian sighed and got off Kurt. He sat down next to the boy, he wanted Kurt but he wouldn't rape him. "Whats wrong?"

"I don't fucking...do that." Kurt sighed, "I like dates and cute things and then that..."

"Come on Kurt.", Sebastian begged. "It'll be fun."

Kurt sighed, "Did you not hear me?"

"Kurt, you invited me into your room. For a massage. What am I supposed to think?"

Kurt put his head down, "I...sorry."

Sebastian looked at Kurt and scooted a little bit closer. "Kurt.. Are you a virgin?"

Kurt gulped, "I...well no, I've uh, had one boyfriend but uh, we had sex once."

Sebastian leaned in. "So whats the problem? It'll be harmless fun."

Kurt gulped, "Okay...fine, I-I would, but I can't. I mean yeah I like the cute stuff but I mean if I was normal I would."

Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows, he was confused. "Kurt, what do you mean?"

"Nothing, Jesus..." He got up, trying to find his robe and trying to cover up his part.

"Why are you freaking out? I'm not gonna touch you if you don't want to."

Kurt sighed, "Sorry..."

"Come here.", Sebastian said and strectched out his arms.

Kurt didn't want to cry and he was still in his panties, he walked to Sebastian, sitting on his lap.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Kurt. "Now tell me whats wrong."

Kurt let a tear fall, "Nah..."

Sebastian wiped the tear away. "You ARE a virgin, aren't you?"

"No..no."

"Do you have a nasty STD?"

Kurt laughed, "Nope."

"I'm sort of clueless. You said you're not normal. Whats wrong with you? Are you a vampire?"

Kurt laughed again, Sebastian was funny. "I uh, was born with a medical condition...so my /parts/ aren't normal."

"Your... parts?", Sebastian asked.

"I haven't got a dick." He winced, not meaning to actually tell him.

"You what?", Sebastian was shocked. "Really?"

Kurt got up, "Forget it."

Sebastian stood up. "No, Kurt, I'm sorry.", he said and wrapped his arms around the other boys waist. "I was just kind of surprised. I'm sorry."

Kurt looked away, "I get it, you're gay, I'm too emotional, you just want a bit of fun and sex...I get it."

"Hey look at me.", Sebastian said and put his hands on Kurts cheeks, forcing him to look into his eyes. "You're not too emotional and I was an asshole."

"No, I get it you like dick."

Sebastian cleared his throat. "Can I tell you a secret?"

Kurt nodded, looking at him

"I read about boys with.. you know pussys ones. And I saw some porn and.. and it's a huge turn on for me."

Kurt laughed, "No way."

"Yeah.. No it really is.", Sebastian smiled at him.

Kurt laughed, "What the...m-men fucking them or e-eating them out?"

"No the boy who has the parts. I always wanted to taste a boy like that."

"So the men were eating the boys with p-pussies out?"

"Yeah, and they fucked them, why?", Sebastian said as he wrapped his arms around Kurts waist.

"Wondering, my boyfriend broke up with me because I wasn't normal or or...he wouldn't eat me out."

"Then your ex was a fucking asshole. But you know, not every gay man likes it. But there are a lot who like it.. and I'm one of them."

Kurt nodded, "Yeah but...I was in love with him."

"I'm sorry Kurt.", Sebastian said and caressed his hair. "He doesn't deserve you."

Kurt shrugged, "Whatever."

"Oh come on Kurt, I'm just trying to help you."

"I didn't mean that being rude..."

"Okay, I don't think that you're not normal. You're special, thats awesome."

"You're cute."

"And you're sexy.", Sebastian answered and smirked.

Kurt smiled, kissing him once on the lips softly.

Sebastian closed his eyes and kissed back. "So.. are we okay?"

"Sure, can you not tell anyone...I mean only my family, including finn and my ex knows..and obviously the doctors..blahblah."

Sebastian put a finger to Kurts mouth to shut him up. "Your secret is safe with me, babe."

Kurt nodded, "Thanks..."

Sebastian looked at him. "I really liked that kiss... can we do it again?"

Kurt grinned, kissing him again.

Sebastian kissed back and let one hand slip between their bodies to tease Kurts nipple. Then his hand wnt further down.

Kurt groaned, "Thought you like the /kiss/"

Sebastian laughed. "Yeah, I like your body too."

Kurt smiled, "Wait...I don't really like these panties."

Sebastian just smirked. "You can take them off if you want to."

Kurt got up, he made sure his back was towards him, he pulled them off and then slipped another pair of tiny lace black ones on.

Sebastian groaned. "You're such a tease!"

Kurt turned around, "I like these ones!"

"I thought you'd get naked for me!"

Kurt laughed, "Yeah right..."

"I want to see you, all of you.", Sebastian said and walked towards Kurt.

Kurt smiled, "You are seeing all of me."

"Stop being such a tease.", he answered and hooked his fingers into the waistband of Kurts panties.

Kurt laughed, pulling his panties back.

"Kuurt.", Sebastian whined. "Come on. I'll eat you out if you want to."

Kurt gasped, "I uh..."

"I know that you want it. Or I could finger you, you know, my hands are magical."

Kurt gulped, "moving a little fast huh..."

Sebastian closed his eyes for a moment. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm just so damn turned on."

Kurt laughed, "I can tell.." he said, looking down to Sebastian's crotch.

"It's not my fault. You're just.. so hot."

Kurt blushed, "Ah.."

"You really are.", Sebastian said and pressed a kiss to Kurts neck. "Don't let some fucking asshole tell you otherwise."

Kurt nodded, "I know I shouldn't listen..."

"Yeah..", Sebastian sighed and put his hands on Kurts ass.

Kurt felt Sebastian's palms on his ass, those panties covered up nothing of his ass.

"Your ass is nice too.", Sebastian told him and caressed Kurts butt.

Kurt laughed, "It's too jiggly."

"No it's perfect.", Sebastian said and smirked he squeezed Kurt ass and looked at him. "You know.. I'm really fucking turned on."

Kurt smiled, "Aw babe."

"It's not funny.", he pouted. "It kind of hurts."

Kurt laughed, "What do you want me to do about it?" he smirked.

"You can put your hand on me... or your mouth."

"Or...your hand could go on me..." he winked.

"Really?", Sebastian asked hopefully. "Oh damn god, yes!"

Kurt smirked, getting onto the bed.

Sebastian got onto the bed too and kissed Kurt again and hooked his fingers under the waistband of Kurts panties.

Kurt moaned, holding his shoulders.

Sebastian began to suck at Kurts neck and pulled his panties down. He broke the kiss and looked at Kurt. "You're stunning", he said.

Kurt blushed, "Babe...I'm not."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Yes! You are!", he said and kissed down Kurts chest, then his stomach, he finally was at Kurts thighs and kissed bothe gently.

Kurt bit his lip, "Hmm..."

"Do you like that, babe?"

Kurt laughed, "If you done something."

"Oh hush you.", Sebastian laughed. He moistened his lips and opened his mouth to gently let his tongue trace up the middle of Kurt's folds

Kurt gasped, hands going to his hair. "O-Okay.."

Sebastian smiles and licks a little bit harder. Pushing in deeper.

Kurt groaned, opening his legs further, "baby."

"You're good down here. You smell amazing.", Sebastian groaned. Sebastian fastened the pace of his tongue. He could feel Kurts hard clit.

Kurt giggled, "H-How can it smell good?" He laughed.

"You just do.", Sebastian said and lifted a hand to rub at Kurts clit.

Kurt cried out, "S-Shit..."

He removed his tongue and let two fingers push into the tight heat. "Do you like that, babe?"

Kurt moaned, hands fisting in the sheets. "Y-FUCK."

He scissored his fingers and twisted them. The other hand rubbing at Kurts hard clit. "Are you close?"

Kurt moaned, "Uh uh uh uh..." He licked his lips, kinda"

Sebastian crooked his fingers again and pulled them out, he licked at Kurts folds again. "Babe, can I inside you?"

"Inside me?" He gulped.

"Yeah, I want to fuck you... so bad.", Sebastian panted.

"We've just m-met..."

"Come on, please, I've been hard for almost an hours, it hurts.", he begged. "You'll get to know me afterwards."

"But is that what you want, to get to know eachother?"

Sebastian looked him into the eyes. "Yes, I really want to get to know you."

"You could be just saying that.."

Sebastian removed his fingers and his tongue and scooted up, now looking directly into Kurts eyes. "I'm not just saying that. I promise."

Kurt bit his lip, "I just don't know..."

Sebastian sighed. "Okay, I'll get down again and make you come, then I'll leave if you want to."

"See you're making me feel bad."

"Why?", Sebastian said. "I don't want to make you feel bad. But if you want me to leave, I will."

"Just do it.."

"What?"

"Just...inside."

Sebastian shook his head. "No I'm not going to do that."

Kurt nodded, "Just do it."

"No!", Sebastian said a little bit louder. "You don't really want me to. I'm not going to rape you. It's just going to hurt."

"I do...please."

Sebastian looked worried. He bit his bottom lip. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't" he smiled, placing a hand on his cheek.

"Okay.", Sebastian breathed. "Do you think you're stretched?"

Kurt nodded, "I'll be okay."

"So.. I'm gonna do this.", Sebastian said and opened his pants.

Kurt gulped, tears coming to his eyes.

Sebastian pulled down his pants and boxers, erection finally free and looked back at Kurt. He saw the tears and panicked. "Kurt, what is wrong?", he said. "Okay, I'm gonna leave now, I'm sorry." He pulled his boxers back up.

Kurt grabbed his arm, "That was just...scary...I don't know I'm fine it's just been long."

"Are you scared of me?", Sebastian asked.

Kurt shook his head, "Nonono, it's just you unzipping your pants like wow, it's happening."

Sebastian smiled a little bit and pulled his boxers down again. He got back onto the bed and returned to his place between Kurts legs. "You ready?"

Kurt nodded, gulping.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay.", Sebastian said and pushed in slowly.

Kurt gasped, holding onto his arms.

Sebastian pushed further in, Kurt was so tight and wet, it felt amazing. "How are you feeling, babe?"

Kurt nodded, his voice broken, "fine."

Sebastian sighed. He felt uncomfortable, he just knew that Kurt didn't wanted it. "Okay.", he answered in a weak voice.

Kurt nodded, holding onto his arms.

Sebastian was all the way inside Kurt and pulled out again, then he thrusted back in with a little more force.

Kurt groaned, head falling back

He leaned down to suck at Kurts neck. Sebastian went into thrusting a fast and steady rhythm into Kurt's wet pussy.

Kurt moaned, "S-So big."

"Does it feel good?", Sebastian asked nervously,he needed to know.

Kurt nodded slowly, "Yeah, for you?"

Sebastian relaxed a little bit. "Amazing.", he answered. Sebastians hips were crashing into Kurt and he moaned loudly. "Kurt, I don't think that I'm gonna last."

Kurt held onto his arms again, "little longer."

Sebastian nodded and pushed in deeper and harder. He pressed his face against Kurts neck.

Kurt wrapped his legs around his waist, "Baby shit."

The new position gave Sebastian the possibility to push in deeper. He slammed into Kurts tight heat. "Oh my god, you're amazing.", he moaned.

Kurt scratched down his back, "Will you fuck me and go?"

"Only if you want me to.", he panted.

"I-I don't""

"Okay, then I'll stay.", he said and pressed a soft kiss to Kurts lips. "Babe, you really have to come."

"What? Why?" He pouted.

"I was hard for an hour now and you feel fucking awesome and I'll come soon."

"Okay alright..." Kurt clenched around him

"I don't want to pressure you into coming, I'll finger you if you want to but I really need to release.", he panted and slammed into Kurt.

Kurt shook his head, "W-Wanted to hold off so you wouldn't leave,"

"I won't leave you, I promise."

Kurt nodded, waiting a few seconds before coming around his cock.

Sebastian moaned as he felt Kurts muscles squeeze around his cock. He looked into Kurts face and that was enough for him to come, too. He came hard and deep down Kurts pussy.

Kurt groaned, feeling Sebastian's come inside him, "Mm."

Sebastian collapsed on top of Kurt and breather hard into the other boys ear. "Oh my god.."

Kurt stroked his hair, "You okay?"

"I'm amazing.", Sebastian answered. "What about you? Was it good for you?"

Kurt nodded.

Sebastian smiled at him. "I'm sorry that I pressured you into this. I'm really sorry... I feel really bad."

"No no, you didn't."

"But you were not ready.", Sebastian said.

"I am fine."

"Okay.", Sebastian said and nodded. He pressed a gentle kiss to Kurts lips. "You have to give me your cellphonenumber so I can reach you to tell you the details for our date."

"Date?" he smiled.

"Yeah, I said that I wanted to get to know you."

"You were serious?"

"Yes, I was.", Sebastian said. "You thought I was lying?"

Kurt shrugged, shivering a little.

"I wasn't.", he told him. "I really want to. Do you believe me?"

"Yeah..."

Sebastian smiled. "I think Finn will be pissed if he gets to know that I fucked his brother."

Kurt smiled, "Will he?"

"Yeah I think so. He always talked about you like you're some twelve year old kid who needs to be protected."

Kurt laughed, "Well I'm not."

"You're definitely not.", Sebastian said.

Kurt smiled at him and snuggled closer to Sebastian.

* * *

I may Write a sequel if you want to. Leave a Review?


	2. Chapter 2

wooohooo second part!

There'll be a third part but I don't know when...

Sorry for any mistakes

* * *

"Sebastian?", Kurt whispered.

Sebastian rubbed his eyes sleepily, he hasn't even realised that he dozed off until Kurt called out his name.

"Mhhmm.. yeah?", he answered quietly and slowly opened his eyes again.

Kurt grinned "Get me a drink please."

Sebastian looked down at Kurt who's head was lying on his chest and furrowed his eyebrows.

"You want me to go down there?", Sebastian asked. "They'll asked me where I have been."

Kurt shrugged, "Please."

"Aren't you afraid that somebody is gonna find out that I just fucked you into mattress?"

"Just go, Sebastian. You owe me.", Kurt whined and looked at the other boy with the best puppy eyes he could manage.

"Okay. You're lucky that you're so freaking cute.", Sebastian sighed and stood up. Kurt blushed a little bit and looked down on his lap again, avoiding the other boy's eyes. Sebastian pulled on his jeans and looked one more time at Kurt. "Don't miss me too much." he said and winked at the naked boy on the bed before he opened the door and stepped outside.

Kurt smiled to himself and laid down on his pillow again, feeling oddly satisfied. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to let Sebastian have his way with him, maybe the boy really wanted to get to know him and Kurt would like that really much. He was so insecure after Blaine broke up with him and told him that he wasn't normal. He has been afraid to undress in front of everyone after that because he thought that he was some sort of abomination but Sebastian made him feel kind of… beautiful. He loved the way Sebastian worshipped his body. He was so desperate to fuck Kurt and that made him feel sexy and wanted. It was exactly what he needed and that's why he was glad that he had slept with the green eyed boy even though they just met. Sebastian said that they wanted to talk about it and he was getting a drink for him so Sebastian obviously really cared about Kurt, he was not just another random fuck, right? That's at least what Kurt hoped.

Sebastian walked down the stairs and already heard the loud music which was coming out of the living room. He walked into the room full of drunk boys and looked around, no one was paying attetion towards what he was doing so he went straight into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He really didn't knew what Kurt wanted to have so he picked up two bottles of beer and a bottle of water. He grabbed the bottles and turned around again. He was about to leave the room as Finn entered it and looked at him.

"EY! Where are you going?", Finn exclaimed and blocked the others boys way.

Fuck. There was no way that he would get out of this situation without telling Finn the truth. The taller boy was already a little bit drunk and Sebastian was scared. Finn was always looking out for his brother and he was willing to beat everyone up who just looked at Kurt the wrong way and he'll rip off Sebastians balls when he's finding out what he just did with Kurt.

"Uhm. Outside.", he lied.

Finn furrowed his eyebrows and looked Sebastian up and down. "Other way dude...and you have no shirt on."

Sebastian gulped visibly and wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans.

"Yeah I know. It's kind of hot in here, isn't it?.", that wasn't even a lie, Seb was sweating like a madman. He just needed to get out of this situation but Finn was still glaring at him and it was obvious that the tall boy was not believing what his friend was trying to tell him. Sebastian thought for a moment. "I think I'll go to the bathroom."

Sebastian wanted to get away from Finn but the other boy just grabbed his wrist.

"What's that on your neck dude?", he asked and leaned in to get a better look at his friend's neck.

"What?", Sebastian said and lifted his hand to touch his neck. There was a huge hickey. Damn it.

"Uhm. I burned myself with the curling iron?", Sebastian answered, he wanted to slap his hand against his forehead because of this dumb answer but he just stood there and hoped that Finn would believe it. Finn wasn't the sharpest tool so there was a chance that he would buy Sebastian's poor excuse.

"Dude, you don't curl your hair.", Finn laughed and shook his head.

Sebastian sighed.

"Yeah I know. I think some guy made this hickey."

"It wasn't there earlier dude.", Finn replied as he stopped laughing.

Sebastian bit his lip and thought for a moment. "Why are you so interested in my hickeys?"

"I'm not 's just weird. No one of guys here is gay…", Finn said, he was quiet for a moment and just looked at Sebastian. All of the sudden his eyes widened. "Where's Kurt?"

"I don't know. Why would I know where Kurt is?!", Sebastian panicked a little bit.

Finn pushed past him and began to run upstairs.

Sebastian just stood there for a moment because he had no idea what was going all of the sudden. Something in his head made click and he ran after Finn as fast as possible.

"Finn, where the hell are you going?", he yelled. "Stop!"

Finn turned around and stared into Sebastians eyes intensly.

"You've been up here all night!"

"No, why would you think something like that?", Sebastian said hysterically and tried to grab Finn's wrist.

"Oh my god! You said you'd give him a massage and haven't been down since.", the taller one exclaimed and began to walk again.

"Yeah ok, I was with him but we just talked.", Sebastian said, maybe Finn will stop this madness now but he just snorted and opened the door to Kurt's bedroom.

Finn bursted in, seeing Kurt naked on the bed, "SHIT DUDE!"

Sebastian knew that it was over now. Kurt screeched and tried to cover himself with the thin comforter.

"Finn.. come on, calm down.", Sebastian begged from behind him and put a hand on his friend's back.

Finn turned around and stared at Sebastian.

"Dude! what the fuck!?"

"It's not what it looks like.", Sebastian said and held up his hands in defense.

"Then what the fuck is it?", Finn's face was red, hands clenched.

Sebastian looked up at Finn and tried to straighten his spine, he was not that much smaller than Finn so there was no reason to be that scared, right?

"It's actually none of your business Finn!"

"Tell me or I'll kick you out.", Finn's eyes were dark and squinted.

Sebastian sighed.

"Fine! We had sex, are you happy now?"

Kurt sat on his bed and wanted to disappear, his head hung low and his stomach made flips. He just wanted everything to end.

Finn's eyes went wide, "OUT!"

"No! I'm not leaving him now!", Sebastian replied.

"GET OUT YOU PIECE OF SHIT.", Finn shoved Sebastian hard and tried to get the boy out of the way.

"You're not allowed to throw me out, Finn!"

"Yes I am, dude. Now out."

"You're such an asshole!", Sebastian yelled and tried to get to Kurt.

Finn blocked him, "Kurt, I'll tell dad."

Kurt got up in a hurry and pulled on his jeans.

"Finn.. stop, it's okay!", he said weakly but Finn wasn't listening anymore. "Please don't tell dad about this."

Sebastian shoved him, but Finn was stronger than him. "It's none of your business!"

"You always do this Sebastian!", Finn said all of the sudden.

"What do you mean?", Sebastian snapped.

"You just fuck people."

Sebastian closed his eyes. He really didn't wanted Kurt to hear all of this, he would never talk to him again if he's hearing all of this.

"Not here Finn. Tell me what you want downstairs."

"You fuck people, you use them, you get into their heads, compliment them...", Finn was going on, he was not caring at all about Sebastians complainfs.

"Please Finn, just stop. You can beat me up if you want to but stop talking.", Sebastian whispered and tried to pull his friend out of the room.

Kurt just sat down on the bed again, it happened again. He had trusted a boy and the boy just used him.

"I'm not gonna let you do this to my brother! I don't want him to be one of your little fucks! He's too good for you, asshole!"

Sebastian tried to look at Kurt, he just needed help.

"Kurt?", he called out desperately.

"Just go away Sebastian.", Kurt said quietly and hid his face in his hands again. Sebastian's heart broke as he saw Kurt.

"What? No, don't listen to what Finn is saying, babe!"

"Don't call him that!", Finn exclaimed and grabbed Sebastians arm roughly and pulled him out of the room, the two of them stumbled through the hallway.

"Let me go! No… Kurt!", Sebastian tried to wiggle out of Finn's grip but his friend was too strong. He was shoved out of the door and the last thing he heard before the door was shut into his face was a pained sob that was coming out of Kurt's room.


End file.
